What Actually Goes Bump in the Night
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Ever wonder what the things that go bump in the night are? Well, if you were staying at Playa des Losers with the cast, even if it was just for one night, you'd have a fair idea what they are.


**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Total Drama**_**. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it.**

* * *

Cody was confused. He had no clue where he was. He could not even remember how he got where he was. But he was there nonetheless, so he figured he might as well find a way back home. Sadly, this was not very possible. Cody could not remember what had happened in the last fifteen minutes. Nothing felt real to the geek.

In fact, Cody was hardly familiar with the environment in which he was situated in.

"Oo-oo-ooh, Coooooodyyyyyy!" came an eerily not-so-unfamiliar voice.

Then it hit Cody. It all made sense now.

He was sleepwalking. It was no big deal to the tech geek. It happens to everyone. It has happened to him a few times before, according to his parents anyway. It was the first time that happened outside of the house.

Sadly, that was the problem. It **was** a big deal for Cody, now that he thought about it. While he was sleepwalking, he just wandered outside of his room and walked several feet until he was in a place located somewhere in the Playa that he was unfamiliar with. These meant that Cody was no longer in the safety of his bedroom at times when he was most vulnerable.

"Codykins?! Codykins! Where are you?!" the voice echoed.

This meant that she was not too far away from him.

This meant that now was the time for Cody to run.

And so he did. He ran down the dark corridors as fast as his little legs could carry him. Cody normally wasn't used to running, but ever since the third season he has been doing so much running the activity was no longer a tax on his lungs. He even learnt the importance of holding one's breathe while running.

But was that still good enough?

"CODYKINS! THERE YOU ARE! COME TO MAMA!"

The voice bit Cody in the butt as if it were a piranha. Cody picked up more speed and continued to zoom down the corridors until he bumped into a wall. Luckily, Cody did not lose conscious so he stood himself up. A horrible sight met his eyes.

Right in front of him was Sierra. Her hair had grown back to its full length. She smiled malevolently as she ganged up on Cody.

"Mama's got you now, Cody-bunny!" she cackled.

Then the doors closed on her face.

Cody leaned against the wall. He breathed the long sigh of relief. Normally, Cody did not like to use lifts. Especially since he was five-years-old, when he got trapped in a lift. Now, Cody was just glad that Sierra could not get to him. He regrets to this day agreeing to be best friends with Sierra. That only gave her more encouragement. But what choice did Cody have. She remembered it was Cody's birthday, a day which even he nearly forgot about. Just as she brought out the cake, the cake exploded and destroyed the plane, seriously injuring Sierra and balding her in the process. If Cody did not help her that day and offer to be her best friend, he would lose all of his self-respect in addition to his fanbase. Besides, Sierra would have continued to stalk Cody anyway.

Cody's thoughts were interrupted when the lift stopped moving. To the tech geek's relief, the doors opened. Cody stepped out of the lift and into the attic. Sure. Cody could have picked the floor his room was on, but he was worried Sierra might have decided to run up to that floor and wait outside the lift, so he chose the attic.

Sure, the attic was creepy. Only thirty-five percent of the space up there was where Cody would stand up straight. Even with the lights on, the attic was still too dark for his tastes. There were no windows so the attic was stuffy. In fact, Cody could not understand why Chris would bother to have a lift have access to the attic when it was hardly ever used, apart from the obvious fact that Chris was too lazy to climb the stairs. But it was far better than the basement where Sierra was chasing him in, which Cody vowed to never set foot in again.

As a matter of fact, nevertheless, being alone in that basement was far better than being **anywhere** with Sierra.

Cody dug into his pocket to find his room key and his phone. He checked the time on his phone. It read 05:47. The sun would be up in a couple of hours. Assuming he went to bed at around twenty to one, Cody got only four and a half hours of sleep so far that night. Cody switched off the lights and laid down on the dusty, hard floor to go to sleep.

* * *

Cody was awoken by a loud thud. He had just recovered from a nightmare. It was basically a replay of his experience in the basement.

Except the doors to the lift didn't close on time.

Cody was glad it was just a dream, but he was beginning to worry that he won't be safe in the attic for long. The head-mounted display for the lift could illuminate the digits on the screen so that even in the dark Cody could tell what floor the lift was on.

The head-mounted display was reading ^1. Five seconds later, it was reading ^2.

This horrified Cody. The lift was ascending. Quite possibly to the attic. Fearing the passengers would be who he thought they would be, Cody dived behind the immersion tank. Suddenly, a stretch of light illuminated the attic, temporarily blinding Cody in the process. When Cody opened his eyes, he noticed to his sheer terror that the lift has arrived.

"S_o ein__gut aussehender junger Mann__  
__Ich bin__froh, dass ich__über gekommen!__  
__Lasst uns__nach oben gehen__für etwas Spaß__  
__Und tun es__Affen__-__Stil!"_

Cody emerged from his hiding spot. He squinted his eyes in both shock, confusion and disgust.

Standing in the lift were Noah and Duncan. Both were pretty much drunk off their arses. They looked like they were going to topple over any minute now. Worse, they were both naked. Cody could even see their nether-regions.

Cringing, Cody asked: "Uh, guys? Why are you too naked? And why were you guys singing in German in unison?" Cody was not surprised Noah was fluent at German. He already knew that the bookworm could speak English, French, Arab, Spanish, Irish and Chinese, so it was no surprise to the tech-geek that Noah could speak German too. But Duncan, on the other hand, was a different story. Cody assumed that Duncan would never learn it because he would have no use for the language. After all, not only was it probable that Duncan would not be able to afford a trip to Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Liechtenstein or Luxembourg, it was also likely that the delinquent would be banned from entering those countries.

Anyway, Duncan grabbed Noah by the waist, pointed at Cody and shouted: "NOCAN ÜBER ALLES!" Then he fainted. Noah fainted on top of him. Cody decided that he was no longer safe in the attic anymore, so he went downstairs to his room. He was also glad that he passed off that opportunity to attend that German beer party Geoff was throwing outside last night. Now Cody knew how Duncan ended up speaking German. Geoff was blasting Rammstein all night long.

A few minutes later, the doors to the lift opened up and in walked Sierra. She turned on the lights and shouted: "CODY?! CODY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She sighed relentlessly before noticing Noah and Duncan in their compromising position together. She squealed. She quickly left the attic to go write fan fictions about that pairing on her laptop.

* * *

**Well that was weird, wasn't it? This fic is based off of a dream I had a couple of nights ago. Well, obviously this story is not exactly like that dream. I can only remember ten percent of what goes on in my dreams. If you are curious as to what I remember the dream was, then go to the **_**Total Drama Writer's Forum**_**.**

**Copy and paste the lyrics into Google Translate. You will laugh your head off – or get disturbed – if you do.**

**I have no idea why I wrote that fic. Basically, I just opened up Microsoft Word and next thing I knew, the story almost wrote itself. Well, I'm going to wrap this up. Until next time!  
**


End file.
